It is often desirable to tow trailers, such as boat trailers, horse trailers, utility trailers, or other equipment, behind a motor vehicle. Typically, a pickup truck on which a reawardly extending camper has been installed is utilized as the towing vehicle. In such situations, the extension of the camper beyond the bumper location of the vehicle is problematic for installation of a hitch. Typically, towing hitches that have been employed in such applications have been designed so that attachment between the hitch and the bumper, or between the hitch and the camper, has been necessary. However, the cost of such trailer hitches, and the additional complexity in hooking up such hitches, adds undesirably to the cost and complexity of providing hitches to consumers, particularly when the vehicle cannot be easily examined. Consequently, it has been impossible to provide such prior art hitches via mail order.
I am aware of various attempts in which an effort has been made to provide an improved towing hitch. Most hitches previously employed for such applications have been relatively weak with respect to resistance to lateral movement, and with respect maximum hitch loading. Or, in designs which have attempted to provide resistance to lateral movement, such as is shown by Sorensen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,562, issued May 13, 1980 for a Trailer Hitch, the necessity for and extra costs of the attachment of struts or support bars arises. Consequently, prior art hitches have considerable shortcomings since they require various fastening devices, or the use of repositioning and latching or various other adjustable parts. Thus, the advantages of my simple, high strength dual tubular tow bar insert design, and the avoidance of lateral struts, or mounting brackets, are important and self-evident.